Sorcerer Kingdom
The 'Sorcerer Kingdom '''is a nation from the light novel series, ''Overlord. It is a nation founded by Ainz Ooal Gown, who seeks to spread his name across the New World and create a utopia where many races can live as equals. While it serves as the main protagonist force, the kingdom is filled with many citizens that follow villainous paths, dedicated to Ainz's cause. History The Sorcerer Kingdom initially started off as an idea of Demiurge, based on his misinterpretation of Ainz's words, believing he was seeking for conquest. Eventually, this idea would spread across all of Nazarick and they would dedicate their lives to this cause. Soon, Nazarick began to spread their name across all land. One territory, Carne Village, dedicated their loyalty to Ainz after he had saved them from the Sunlight Scripture. Ainz would later then take over the Great Lake, making Cocytus as the governor of the Lizardmen after slaying their tribe leaders and forces. In order to gain money to support Nazarick's citizens, Demiurge came up with a plan to attack the Royal Capital of Re-Estize Kingdom, under the name Jaldabaoth, leading an army of demons. As Momon and Nabe, Ainz and Narberal would take part by aligning themselves with Blue Rose to defeat Demiurge. This was all an act, however, as Aura and Mare were secretly stealing Re-Estize's resources and kidnapping members of Eight Fingers, taking over the organization. Once they had gathered everything needed, Nazarick began preparations of setting up war against the Baharuth Empire. Members Supreme Beings The Forty One Supreme Beings were a race of powerful beings that wielding powerful skills and magic. They are the ones responsible for essentially founding everything, including the Great Tomb of Nazarick and its citizens. Because of this, they are looked upon as gods. They originally originated from the guild called Ainz Ooal Gown. Currently, the only known remaining one left is Momonga, who has taken on the name Ainz Ooal Gown to honor his friends and their guild. Floor Guardians The Floor Guardians are a group of elite warrior NPCs that serve as the guardians of the floors in Nazarick. Next to the Supreme Beings, they are the strongest beings of Nazarick in terms of strength and defense. Members *Albedo *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Demiurge *Cocytus *Aura Bella Fiora *Mare Bello Fiore *Victim *Gargantua Pleiades The Pleiades are a group of combative maids. They were originally created to serve as the last line of defense of Nazarick, but since no one got far enough to the throne room, they ultimately served no purpose. These days, however, the Pleiades are often assigned with different tasks and purposes. One maid, Narberal Gamma, accompanies Ainz on his travels as an adventurer to gather information and spread his name. Members *Sebas Tian *Yuri Alpha *Lupusregina Beta *Narberal Gamma *CZ2128 Delta *Solution Epsilon *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Area Guardians The Area Guardians are NPCs that only guard a specific area within a floor. Some of them can be very powerful, however, and often guard important areas due to their skills and abilities. Members * Pandora's Actor * Kyouhukou * Aureole Omega * Grant * Guren * Gashokukochuuou Independent Members Some beings of Nazarick may either have or do not have important roles in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Some of them are not seen, as they are usually occupied by their own personal tasks. *Neuronist Painkill *Nigredo *Rubedo *Iguva=41 *Evil Lord Wrath *Evil Lord Envy *Evil Lord Greed Gallery AOG_Banner.png pNRY3EW.jpg Navigation External links *Sorcerer Kingdom - Overlord Wiki pl:Królestwo Czarnoksiężnika Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Magic Category:Propagandists Category:Deal Makers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Slaver Category:Monster Master Category:Genocidal Category:Strategic Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone